


Til Undeath Do Us Part

by Testingcheats (Aeiouna)



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Community: zombi_fic_ation, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Testingcheats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel will do anything to get Chastity. ANYTHING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til Undeath Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ZombiFICation](http://zombi-fic-ation.livejournal.com/). Prompt was: "Any - Zombie/Vampire - Can love happen between a vampire and zombie?"

Gabriel put his drink on the bar and his head in his hands. He was heartbroken, having seen Samantha, the love of his life, in a lip lock with that Connor Weir she was constantly talking about. He should have known. He truly should have known, with the way she went on about him like he was the greatest thing since sliced bread. He swirled his drink in his hands and took another drink. There was only one other girl in the world he'd ever consider giving a chance to, but she'd never give him the time of day, at least not like that.

 _Or would she?_ Gabriel thought as he looked over at the door as it opened. He shuddered a bit as his eyes caught those of the person that walked into the room. A vampire, and a grand vampire at that, he could tell from her attire. He couldn't stand vampires. Vampirism was his top deal breaker.

However, he knew that vampirism was something that got his other best friend and roommate, Chastity, all hot and bothered. And he would consider becoming one for her.

To be with her.

Chastity wasn't really his type. Well, his typical type. They had met in elementary school. The fifth grade, to be precise. They were inseparable then, and still were now. But, at 13, they changed. Gabriel became a bookworm, his nose in some of the classics. He had a thirst for knowledge.

She, however, had a thirst for Woohoo and romance. She once told him her greatest desire was to have twenty lovers. At the same time. It started with Victor Corsillo, who was in their math class. The poor guy was so misled since all he wanted to do was grow up and start a family. Then it was a couple of their dorm mates in college.

The most recent ex was Carlos Contender. They were very much alike. They both wanted seemingly one thing, and one thing only. He had never wanted to admit it, at least until now, that he was more than a little jealous of all of Chastity's romantic pursuits.

Until now.

He pulled away from the bar and walked over to the new club patron, holding his hand out for a handshake. "Gabriel Green, pleased to meet you."

She looked confused, but accepted the handshake slowly. "Lila Trimble. _Contessa_ Lila Trimble."

And that's how it started. Soon Gabriel was meeting Lila almost every night at the same club, chatting about nothing. Then one day, his luck would work out for him.

It took him a couple days to get used to his fangs, and having to run from the sun when he came home from work, but he could tell Chastity had finally noticed him.

He almost strutted into the house one day a week or so later, ready to make his move. "Chastity? Hey Chastity?" He walked around the house, looking for her. Maybe she had gone out. He shrugged and headed into the kitchen. "I'll just get something to… OH MY GOD!" He had not expected to see Chastity's ashes and the stove burnt to a crisp in his kitchen. He felt sick. He had to do something, before word got out. He ran to his room, flew open his closet, and stared upon the phone within it. He stole it back in college when he got accepted into the Secret Society, but never thought he'd have a use for it, he just thought it looked cool.

He picked up the phone, and made his plea, even though he knew he had to pay (or so he was told). But for Chastity to come back, he'd pay anything. Shit, he only had about five grand. Well, maybe the Grim Reaper wasn't as much of a tightwad as people said. He gave up every last Simoleon he owned, hoping for his Chastity back.

And while he got Chastity back, he wasn't prepared for what he was about to see.

Her skin had a sickly green tinge to it, she was unable to stand straight, and her eyes looked dead inside.

What had Gabriel done?

Chastity was a zombie.

He knew that was a possibility, but he never knew it would happen on him.

Chastity glared at Gabriel and groaned. "So, you did this to me?"

Gabriel felt himself licking his fangs. "Y-yeah. Chas, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to come back like this."

She pushed him out of her was as she limped out of the room.

It was going to be an uphill battle.

* * *

Life had finally turned back around the way it was supposed to, with the exception of Chastity being a zombie and all.

She was even flirting with Gabriel now.

Who was right about zombies not hating vampires, huh? (No no, that was _werewolves_ that hated vampires, but werewolves were silly anyhow.)

And one night, when they were in their backyard, Gabriel finally got up the courage for a kiss. And though their lips were practically ice cold to the touch (a side effect of them both being, you know, the undead), it was perfect.


End file.
